Judged
by DarkEmoAssassin12
Summary: Beck has a dark past, that he was always happy to keep a secret. But things always have a way of getting out in the end. I suck at summaries, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, for Beck, i've kind of done a mix of his character(from Victorious obviously) Danny's character from Twisted Ben's character from Virals. There will also be Virals characters coming into it later on, so sorry if that confuses anyone... Feedback would be really appreciated, or i probably won't be continuing this story. I'd love to hear what your guys think of it, so please review! Thanks :3

* * *

White.

For the first three years of what Scientists love to call 'Adolescence' that was the only colour i saw. Well, except the very fetching orange jumpsuit i was forced to wear every day, which only ever served to remind me of why i was thrown in that God forsaken hell hole.

Juvenile Detention Centre, for 'juvenile delinquents'.

I'd long since given up trying to appeal to the guards there, they condemned me as a sociopath, a psycho. After all, who else would kill their own aunt? I tried telling them i was innocent, that it was a set up. But i was just a kid, only 10 years old, and after all. I'd been caught at the scene.

So much blood.

Sometimes, when i was sat alone at night, i could still feel the thick cold settling over my skin, a cruel reminder of the blood that coated me that day. I still tried to argue, but my fingerprints were the only ones on the knife. I began to believe the rumours that i truly was a sociopath, after i heard the definition anyway. Someone who doesn't feel human emotions or empathy, and never feels guilt for what they do.

Well, apparently that was me.

The day i left Juvie was both the best and worst day of my life. The best, because i finally got out into the open air, not surrounded by electric fences and nine year old crack whores. But the worst, because the second i broke out of the entrance my mother drove us to an airport. We were leaving the country. I was changing my name back to it's legal one, not the nickname i was known as in America. It was also the worst, because that was the last time i saw my dad.

Tom Blue, my idol. My best friend. I thought i could count on him for anything, to be there when i needed him. But that day, he spat at my feet and disowned me, told me that he never had a son and that i should disappear.

Three years previously, I would've cried.

Now, i merely gritted my teeth, bowed my head and ducked into the car. I didn't speak on the whole trip to England, my mother never tried to strike up a conversation.

The house we bought was nice, my mother was a well-paid screenwriter so we didn't have to live on bare essentials. On my first night, i almost called my friends back home. Remembered their faces when i was convicted.

My phone ended up in the pond in the back garden.

I spent the first few months between schools. i had to show my record to the head every time and every time they suddenly 'had no places available'. During the time when i wasn't being judged by total strangers, i did something creative with myself. During my time behind bars, I'd discovered that i had an intense love for the arts. Singing, Dancing, Acting, Drawing. I loved it all. I sat on my bed for hours on end, writing and re-writing scripts, drawing pictures, acting out scenes from films i liked. Mother bought me a surround sound system for my room, and i spent most of my time listening to loud, harsh music. It helped channel my raging emotions.

Then, one day, my mother burst into my room, a huge grin on her face like i hadn't seen for years. She thrust a piece of paper in my face, an application to a school called 'Hollywood Arts'. I frowned at it, not understanding her excitement, until she gushed that it was a school dedicated to Performing Arts, and that she'd booked me an appointment to audition.

Unfortunately, i didn't share her enthusiasm.

I tried to tell her that i wouldn't get in, that as soon as they found out i was a convict i'd get rejected like everywhere else. She just shook her head, and demanded that i make myself look presentable.

The audition was the opposite of what i expected.

Hollywood Arts was a huge school, and the second i stepped through the doors i was assaulted with a barrage of bright colours and dancing people. I almost took a moment to comment on the ironic naming of the school, considering this was Oxford and therefore the polar opposite of Hollywood in almost every way. But i contained myself, and mother guided me through to the head master's office. Principal Eikner was about as welcoming as a head master could get, adjusting her glasses and smiling broadly as he gestured for me to come fully into the room. I handed him my record, already anticipating the shock and disgust that would no doubt register on his face.

It never did.

He read it over, the whole thing, then simply placed it face down on his desk and smiled at me, gesturing for me to start the audition. I hid my dumbfounded expression easily and nodded, closing my eyes before getting into character. I performed a scene from one of the play's i'd written at home, about a child who grew up alone because his parents abandoned him. Eikner watched me attentively, then when i'd finished asked what other creative skills i excelled in aside from acting. Overwhelmed with excitement, i hurriedly told him about the dancing lessons i'd taken, the instruments i'd learnt to play, all the different artists that inspired me. The head master grinned broadly, then asked me if i could get all my equipment for Monday.

A new start. Finally.

When i first started Hollywood Arts, i was ever conscious of the amount of stares i recieved the second i walked through the door. I immediately worried that someone had found out about my past and leaked it to the whole school, that i'd become a social outcast before i even had a chance to make an impression.

I had never been more happy to be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up! Thanks to the people who reviewed, i really appreciate it :3 I don't know if i got the other characters right in this one, so please review and tell me what you guys think ^_^ Thanks!

* * *

The students of Hollywood Arts were incredibly welcoming, almost to the point where it got overwhelming. At lunch, i sat down at an empty table out in the yard, absently drawing on the back on my brand new notebook.

Turned out, the table wasn't supposed to be empty.

A tap on my shoulder startled me, and i looked up to see a nerdy kid with glasses and a thick mop of curly brown hair, clutching a puppet like it was a lifeline. I watched him curiously, watching as he gulped and nervously tugged his t-shirt down.

"Um, this is o-our table..." He mumbled, i blinked and glanced down at the dark blue plastic, then smiled apologetically and grabbed my bag.

"Sorry, I'll get out of your way," i amended, standing up and turning round to leave.

I never saw her standing behind me.

The shock of another body colliding with mine sent me sprawling backwards unceremoniously onto the bench, hitting the small of my back on the corner of the table. I held in a yelp of pain, squeezing my eyes closed and rubbing at my aching back.

"Wow, maybe you should make sure your eyes are working. Ass hat." A silky, female voice sneered, the bench moved slightly as the person sat down next to me. I opened my eyes, stifling a groan, and went to rescue my abandoned back from the floor. The girl who i'd walked into followed my every move with crystal blue eyes, a sleek eyebrow raised as she looked me over. Then apparently deeming me worthy -or unworthy- of something, she flicked long chocolate curls over her shoulder. "You the newbie, right? Beckett?" I couldn't help the eye roll, already irritated by her attitude.

"It's Beck."

"Well, Beck." Her tone turned mocking when she said my name, an unnaturally attractive smirk on her rose-coloured lips. "I can't imagine you've found your own table yet, considering you're imposing on us. So?" The eyebrow raised again in expectation, i blinked.

"So what?"

"If you ask nicely, we might let you sit with us." I rolled my eyes, shouldering my bag and half turning away.

"No, thanks. I'll eat somewhere else." I started walking away, but was grabbed by a small, tanned hand. I glanced round to see a small, tan girl with deep brown eyes, and huge smile and thick, dyed red hair clinging to my arm. She turned round to the brunette, a delicate frown adorning her features.

"Jade! Don't be so mean to the new guy!" She chided to the one who i assumed was called Jade. Jade shrugged, turning away and rummaging in her bag. The redhead turned back to grin at me. "I'm Cat, why don't you sit with us?" Before i could answer, she tugged me over to sit next to the bespectacled boy.

"Oh, ok. Now i'm sitting." I observed dryly, as Cat pushed me down onto the bench. She sat down next to me and stared at me intently, until i glanced at her and wondered aloud if i had something on my face.

"No, no! Your hair looks really fluffy... Can i touch it?" Ok... I instantly wondered what school i'd actually come to, and was about to answer when Jade cut across me harshly.

"Cat! Stop!" She growled, her voice leaving no room for argument. Cat squeaked into silence, and Jade dragged what appeared to be a children's colouring book from her bag. "Colour the pretty tiger." She threw the book at the redhead and rolled her eyes as Cat squealed in excitement, diving into the toddlers book. I watched her in astonishment.

"How old is she...?" I muttered to Glasses, who was apparently arguing with his puppet. He blinked at me, then leaned around me to look at Cat. He sighed loudly.

"Mentally? About three... I'm Robbie by the way, and this is Rex."

"How do?" My gaze snapped round to the puppet, who'd apparently spoken. I glanced at Jade, who shook her head by way of saying 'Play Along'.

"A pleasure," I fixed a winning smile on my face, and Robbie grinned.

"So Beck," Jade leaned across the table, resting her chin on her hand and smiling brilliantly at me. "How are you liking Hollywood Arts so far?" I shrugged, shaking myself from the trance that her smile had put me in. I looked around, taking in all the smiling and laughing people, and felt myself smile.

"It's... different to what i'm used to." Well it wasn't a lie. I was used to pre-pubescent criminal masterminds. Jade laughed, nodding again.

"Exactly what i thought, when i started. But you get used to it- HEY WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" The sudden harsh shout almost made me jump, as the brunette whipped round to glare at a group of older looking students who, true to form, were staring at me. The students jumped visibly, adopted terrified expressions, then hurried away.

Wow.

"Jade, do you have to be mean to everyone?" Robbie asked, blinking rapidly. Jade shrugged, another smirk adorning her features.

"Do you have a problem, Shapiro?"

"N-No!" He quickly looked down, looking beyond terrified. I rolled my eyes.

"He's right, you know." I said, acting nonchalant. Jade's gaze snapped up to me.

"What?" She seethed, I smiled pleasently at her.

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice once in a while. Who knows? People might actually start to like you." The smile stayed fixed in place, even when i could feel the waves of fury radiating from the brunette.

"What do you know?! You've been here, what, ten minutes?! And you already think you know everything about me?! Get over yourself!"

"I never claimed to know anything about you, but first impressions are always key, right? Yours wasn't a very good one." By the look on her face i could tell that i had really offended her, but i couldn't help myself. She was fun to tease. She scowled darkly, grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Fuck you." She hissed, turning and storming away.

"Not a very polite term for a lady to be using!" I called after her, grinning when she flashed me the finger. When i looked back, both Robbie and Cat were staring open-mouthed at me, and i immediately groaned. "I went too far, didn't i?" I sighed, reaching for my bag. "I'll go apologise..."

"No, don't." Robbie said, grabbing my arm. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the first person to _ever_ argue with Jade. Like, seriously. Everyone's terrified of her." He looked amazed, i just shrugged.

"I've met scarier people than her." It was true, i was almost certain that my cellmate, Adam, burnt puppies and kittens for fun. Robbie visibly shivered.

"I don't want to go wherever you've been then..."

"No, you really don't." I agreed, some of the humor dropping from my voice. Cat poked my arm, and when i turned to her she hugged me tightly. Um...? I fumbled for what to do, unused to human contact after so long, but eventually hugged her back.

"Thank you." She said softly when we pulled apart, I raised an eyebrow unintentionally.

"For what...?"

"Jade's my best friend, we've been together since birth. I've never seen anyone actually stand up to her, i mean i try but i'm not a very forward person... But i know Jade, better than i know myself, and she was actually enjoying herself when you two were arguing, she likes arguing with people which is hard 'cause no one ever has the guts to argue with her," She sent a pointed look in Robbie's direction, who bowed his head immediately. "So thank you." She hugged me again and i smiled, reacting straight away this time.

"Any time,"

"Hey, have you guys seen Jade?" A new voice chimed in, we all looked up to see a black kid with braided hair, carrying a... portable keyboard? Robbie shook his head.

"Dude, i wouldn't bug her for a while, i saw her get her scissors out of her bag and she looked mighty pissed off." The black kid groaned, lying the keyboard on the table and dropping down infront of it.

"She was supposed to help me with my song for Musical Theatre class... Oh? Who's this?" I looked up to see that he was looking directly at me, and the smile came back into play.

"I'm Beck," Recognition shone in his dark eyes, and he stuck out a hand.

"The newbie, right? I'm Andre, it's a pleasure,"

"You too."

"So what did you audition with?" Robbie asked suddenly, all eyes back on me. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"For example, I sang." Cat added.

"I wrote and performed a song," Andre piped up, gesturing to his keyboard.

"Oh! I did a scene from a play i wrote..."

"Ooh, an actor!" Robbie cried, oddly reminiscent of a stereotypical teenage girl.

"So what else can you do, dude? Or are you focused in the acting aspect...?" Andre pressed, i shrugged.

"Um... I can dance, draw... I sing a bit? Oh and i can play the quitar and drums,"

"Multi talented!" Andre and Cat cheered, i laughed and nodded.

"I guess..."

"Hey, what's your favourite song?" Andre asked, turning on his keyboard. I thought for a moment, chewing my lips absently.

"Probably The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars..." Andre frowned for a moment, then started playing a few notes on the keyboard. After a second or two, i realised what he was playing.

"Sing along!" Cat urged me, elbowing me gently in the ribs. I glanced at her, then Robbie, both him and the puppet were nodding reassuringly. With a deep breath, i started singing. After a few lines, Cat joined in too, her voice high pitched and melodic. Andre also keyed in with the backing vocals, a huge smile on his face. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the music.

I was going to like it here.

* * *

There we go! It's probably a load of shite cause i was up till the early hours writing it...

I'm gonna say five reviews for the next chapter, just cause i'm a feedback whore and love hearing what people apart from my best friend think of my stories...

Arigatou! :D


End file.
